Marianna Black and the Ring of Power
by ej101
Summary: Marianna is the daughter of Sirius Black. When she finds out after the Second Wizarding War the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries did not kill him but transported him to Middle Earth, she is determined to rescue him. What happens when both Marianna and Sirius decide to join the fellowship to destroy the One Ring? Will Marianna find love with a certain Elf Prince?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks. It was James' stag night, and the marauders were having a night out that they would never forget.

Suddenly, James spotted someone from the other side of the pub. He nudged Sirius.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Check out that girl sitting over there," James said. "merlin's balls, I think she's a veela!"

"She's beautiful," Sirius said, his eyes glazing over as he stared at the girl.

"Padfoot, you look like you're in love." Said Remus, who was watching Sirius, looking mildly amused.

"Shut up Moony," growled Sirius, looking mildly embarrassed.

"Padfoot, you should go talk to her." James teased.

Sirius shook his head as if to clear it, stood up and said, "right-o boys, i'm off to charm this very attractive young lady. Wish me luck!"

James, Peter and Remus watched Sirius as he walked over to the girl, sat down at her table and started chatting animatedly with her.

"Who's up for a small wager?" Asked Peter, looking highly amused.

"You're on," said Remus. "ten sickles he's going to muck up and get a drink thrown in his face."

"I'll take that bet." Said James, who had seen numerous drinks thrown in Sirius' face from several different girls.

"I don't know," said Peter uncertainly. "he looks like he's going pretty well so far. A galleon they'll kiss!"

"Wormtail, you're going down!" Said James.

Remus, James and Peter dug around in their money bags and set the sickles and galleons on the table, then resumed watching Sirius and the mysterious girl.

As they were watching, Sirius and the girl got up and started walking towards them, Sirius swaggering slightly with a smug grin on his face. The marauders watched as Sirius leaned in towards the girl and whispered in her ear. The girl smiled at Sirius, turned around and headed towards the stairs to the rooms on the floor above.

Sirius sauntered over to the marauders. "Well lads, I've just convinced the prettiest girl in the pub to spend the night with me so I bid you all a fond farewell!" Sirius imitated pulling a top hat off his head and bowed to them, then turned around and followed the girl up the stairs. The three remaining marauders stared after him with their mouths slightly open, looking dazed.

Remus was the first to recover. "What just happened?" He asked, stirring James and Peter from their stupor.

"Well Moony my friend, I do believe Padfoot got himself a date," said James. "what say you, Wormtail, how about we go and enjoy the rest of the night and head over to the hogs head?"

So James, Peter and Remus left the three broomsticks, all still marveling at Sirius' antics.

9 months later

Sirius black was late for work.

He had overslept, which was not an uncommon occurrence. He was in the middle of getting dressed when he heard a knock on the door. He hurried down the stairs; still half dressed and opened the door to find...

No one.

He looked around. There was nobody to be seen, no sign that anybody was about.

A sudden cry got his attention. There, on his doorstep sat a basket. Sirius leant down to inspect it, pulling his wand out cautiously. Inside the basket, wrapped up in a warm blanket was a baby.

Sirius gasped in shock. Picking up the basket and dashing inside, he pointed his wand at the fireplace, lighting a fire instantly. He put the basket down, threw some floor powder into the fire, and stuck his head in and yelled "Alastor Moody, auror office, ministry of magic."

Sirius was suddenly looking into the head aurors' office.

"What is it black?" Asked mad-eyelooking up from his desk with an irritated look on his face.

"Sir, I can't come in today, there's a, uh, a family emergency that's come up." Sirius said quickly, in a hurry to get back home.

Moody raised a grizzled eyebrow.

"Honestly sir, I really can't come in. I swear I'll make up the time." Sirius pleaded

"Fine," moody growled shortly, clearly annoyed. "but I expect you back here tomorrow. Do not be late!"

Sirius pulled his head back out of the fireplace and breathed a sigh of relief. old Mad-eye was not a man to cross.

Turning back to the basket he had left on his kitchen table, Sirius approached it carefully. Looking down at the baby, Sirius noticed an envelope sticking out of the blanket. He opened it apprehensively.

Sirius Black,

You remember that night we spent in the three broomsticks? Well, there is a result of that.

This is our daughter. She was born on the tenth of June, and is 6 weeks old. Because she is half veela, half human, it is illegal for me to raise her, as I am a magical creature and you're a pureblood wizard. You must. It breaks my heart to do this but she must never know of my identity. It would not be safe for her and, in this life I want the very best for her. Please tell her that her mother loves her very much and I wish that things were different.

Take care of her,

Annette

Sirius looked at the baby girl, hardly daring to believe that she was his. He picked her up, and she opened her eyes. If there was any doubt that she was Sirius' daughter that doubt vanished when he looked into her eyes. They were the exact shade of Sirius' own, a pearsing grey.

"Well, I guess you're stuck with me then," Sirius said. "I think I'll name you Marianna Lilly Black."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Gringots**

Marianna had just finished getting ready for the day, adding the ribbon to the end of her plait she looked at herself in the mirror she was wearing black tights and black combat boots, dark silver shorts that just went past her bottom and a black quarter length sleeved top. She was a very stunning young lady especially as she was the daughter of Sirius Black and a veela Annette Du boi. She had midnight black curly hair that falls past her bottom, blue grey eyes, she's 5ft 3", she has her father's high cheek bones but has her mother's button nose, almond eye shape and heart shaped face. She's half veela as her mother Annette is a full veela. She looks like the perfect blend of both her mother and father. She keeps her hair in some form of braid; she has pale skin and plump coral pink lips. She doesn't wear like to wear bright coloured clothing as she doesn't want to attract more attention to herself as she doesn't enjoy the attention hence with all the black and silver.

Donning her leather jacket as its early October and is quite chilly, picking up her bag and the letter she received from Gringotts she read it once more still feeling confused over why she would have any part in Severus Snape's will. The only reason that came to mind was that Snape had left her something, which surprised Marianna. Although he had been more tolerant of her throughout her years at Hogwarts than he had been of the other students, she never thought he would include her in his will. As well as this, she was concerned about what her Account Manager Sharptooth wanted to discuss with her as a matter of great importance.

 _Lady Black,_

 _Your presence is requested at Gringotts Bank at your earliest convenience. The last will and testament of Professor Severus Snape has recently come into our possession and your presence is required for the reading of said will._

 _In adision to this, I I have a matter of great importance to discuss with you._

 _I hope to see you soon,_

 _Sharptooth_

 _Black Account Manager_

Placing the letter within her bag still wondering what in Merlin's name was going on as no matter how many times she read that letter it always made her feel even more confused- she made her way to the fireplace to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Stepping in holding tightly to her bag with her left hand she threw down the powder and called out, "The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley." before she was wipped away in a whoosh of emerald flames.

Stepping out of the fireplace she brushed the soot off of herself and made her way to the entrance to Diagon Alley, tapping the sequence of bricks as the arch opened up Marianna sighed as there were still many shops with their windows borded up, some were still under repair after being nearly torn apart. The war may have ended six months prior but the whole Wizarding world was still suffering from the after affects of it, but was slowly getting back on its feet. She noticed that there were some new shops opening up which surprised Marianna as the Wizarding World and all of its denizens, mainly the Purebloods hated change of any kind but hopefully now that the war was over and after all the destruction caused in the last couple of years change would indeed happen. She could only hope for the best as she slowly meandered her way through the small crowd up to the large white building of Gringotts, noticing that one of the new shops was in fact a new books store and she couldn't just ignore the reader in her she had to check it out at some point.

Rounding the corner, Marianna saw the pearly white building of Gringotts. She quickened her pace and entered the bank. Security had increased dramatically since Harry, Ron and Hermione had broken into the Wizarding bank. There were now several Aurors guarding the entrance all equipped with Secrecy Sensors and other gadgets used to detect concealment charms and potions.

Once Marianna passed through security, she headed towards the row of desks where the goblins sat. "Excuse me," Marianna said to the goblin, which was ignoring her presence. The Goblin sighed deeply; clearly annoyed he was being interrupted. "Yes?" he said in an irritated tone. "My name is Marianna Black. I received a letter from you about the reading of Severus Snape's will," Marianna handed the letter to the goblin. "Very well Lady Black, everything seems to be in order," the goblin said. "My name is Sharptooth. Come to my office and we shall discuss matters there." Marianna thought Sharptooth was aptly named, as with a closer look, she could see a row of very nasty looking pointed teeth. Marianna followed Sharptooth to a small office. Once she was seated at the desk, Sharptooth handed her a letter then withdrew a small pouch and set it on the desk. Marianna opened the letter first.

 _The Last Will and Testament of Severus Snape,_

 _I, Severus Snape, leave the majority of my possessions to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, to Miss Marianna Lily Black, I leave my entire collection of potions supplies and ingredients as well as my personal notes on potions._

"The items left to you are in this pouch." Sharptooth said after Marianna had finished reading the will. "It is a magical pouch, enchanted with an Undetectable Extension charm and Feather Weight Charm. I have also taken the liberty of connecting it to your vault here at Gringotts, so that you may on put your hand in the pouch, think of what you need and it shall appear in your hand. That is not all I summoned you in here for Lady Black," Sharptooth said. "I also wish to inform you of some very important information which has recently come to our attention.

"The Veil of Death, which resides in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic, was, until recently, thought to be a portal between life and death. We goblins recently discovered an ancient parchment telling of its true purpose. The Veil of Death is not in fact a portal between life and death but a gateway to another world entirely." Marianna was in shock. If what Sharptooth was saying was true, the implications of it were impossible.

Sharptooth continued speaking. "I tell you this information because of how it will affect the Black family vault. As I understand, your father, Sirius Black, fell through the Veil during a duel some years ago. It is entirely possible that your father is still alive." Marianna gaped at Sharptooth. She didn't know what to say to this revelation. Her father, alive, but trapped in another world. Marianna made a snap decision in that moment. ' _I have to go through the Veil and rescue my dad,'_ She thought. "Do you know this world on the other side of the Veil?" She asked Sharptooth.

"As it happens, I do," said Sharptooth. "It is a place called Middle Earth. Middle Earth is an entirely different world to the one that we live in. It can be a very dangerous place to be. If you are planning on journeying there, I will advise you to make some preparations. Namely, a will, in the event that you do not return. I can make the proper arrangements today if that suits you."

"What do I have to do?" Marianna asked.

"It is simple enough. All you have to do is state who will inherit your possessions and anything else you wish to pass along and I shall take care of the rest. There is also one more thing your father requested I give you this letter that he received from your mother when she dropped you off at his place seventeen years ago, it's from Annette Du Boi." Sharptooth told her as he handed her a letter.

 _Sirius Black_ _,_

 _You remember that night we spent in the three broomsticks? Well, there is a result of that._

 _This is our daughter_ _._ _She was born on the tenth of June, and is 6 weeks old._ _Because she is half veela, half human, it is illegal for me to raise her, as I am a magical creature and you're a pureblood wizard. You must. It breaks my heart to do this but she must never know of my identity. It would not be safe for her and, in this life I want the very best for her. Please tell her that her mother loves her very much and I wish that things were different._

 _Take care of her,_

 _Annette_

After reading the letter, Marianna placed it down on the table in front of her and wiped the tears away that she didn't even know had fallen. Even though her father had told her countless times that her mother did in fact lover here was undeniable prove that she did love her daughter and was giving her, her best chance by sending her to live with her father. "On this parchment allow three drops of your blood to fall and it will reveal your account to you Lady Black." Sharptooth instructed as he passed a dagger to her. Picking up the dagger Marianna allowed three drops of blood no more any less to fall onto the parchment before healing her finger with her wand. Looking down at the parchment she couldn't stop a gasp from forcing its way out of her mouth.

 **Available Balance**

Galleons: 18530750054

Sickles: 15517063479

Knut's: 18781300540

 **Stocks:**

Daily Profit: 10 percent

Firebolt Company: 25 percent

Flourish and Blots: 30 percent

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes: 20 percent

Honeydukes Sweet Shop: 35 percent

Borgin & Burkes: 60 percent

Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions: 10 percent

Potage's Cauldron Shop: 20 percent

Quality Quidditch Supplies: 35 percent

Slug and Jiggers Apothecary: 80 percent

Gladrags Wizardwear: 20 percent

Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop: 30 percent

Marianna is understandably shocked that she has so much, but Sharptooth calmly explains that quite a lot of the items in the vault were bought by members of the Black Family centuries ago, and that the Goblins value everything at the price it would be worth to cell today. After realizing this, Marianna has another question. She asks "why did you call me Lady Black?" Sharptooth explains that the Blacks are one of the 5 ancient Wizarding families who founded the Ministry of Magic. The other 4 are: the Potters, the Peverell's who became the Potter's, the Bones, and the Malfoy's. After hearing all this, Marianna writes a will and asks Sharptooth to execute it 6 months after she's gone through the veil. Marianna also left instructions to the Black account manager in the same manor. Sharptooth also gives Marianna the "Black Head of House ring" to give to Sirius. He explains that it will boost his magical core by 20%, and give him an impenetrable Occlumency shield. When Marianna asks, Sharptooth explains that the ring for the "Lady Black" Marianna is a bit different. Sirius had it made when Marianna was born. It is goblin made, containing one of Marianna's mother's hairs. Instead of an Occlumency shield, Marianna's ring protects her from being assaulted because of the Veela charm, although it does boost her magic slightly.

"May I visit my family vault?" asked Marianna. "I want to get a few things from it."

"Of course Lady Black, I shall accompany you there myself."

Sharptooth and Marianna exited the office and made their way to a cart. It was a long ride down, as the Black Family vault was one of the oldest and most protected in Gringotts. Finally though, the cart slowed down to a stop.

While Marianna walked around the vault, looking to see what she might be able to take with her, Sharptooth suggested she should get a vault pouch. This is a magical pouch connected to the Black vault. All you need to do is to put your hand inside it and think about what you want. As long as that item is in the vault, the pouch will put it into your hand. It also converts Wizarding money into any type of currency. If it is a type unknown to the pouch, all you have to do is add one of every coin or note to the pouch, and that currency will be added. The pouch is activated and protected by blood magic. One drop of your blood to activate it, and a little bit of Goblin magic to connect it to the correct vault.

On realizing how usefull this will be, Marianna also gets one for Sirius. She put several items in her magical pouch, including a pensive, an expandable backpack, a Wizarding tent and several weapons including a bow and quiver, a dagger and a throwing knife. Upon reaching the main level of the bank Marianna bowed to Sharptooth thanking him for all his help and bad him farewell.

Marianna left Gringotts, a million thoughts running circles around her mind. Her father was alive! It all felt very surreal to Marianna. She had to set some things in order before she departed on her journey and the first thing on her list was to tell Harry the good news. As Marianna walked through the archway that was the entrance to Diagon Alley she could feel her heart racing as though it were about to beat out of her chest. Her father was alive. . . _'Dad, I swear, somehow, someday, I'm going to find a way to bring you back.'_ She swore in her mind, he was alive and not even Voldemort, were he alive, could keep her from her mission.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Shopping**

Coming out of Gringotts, Marianna looked down at a list she had in her hand. First stop, she thought to herself, Fred and George's. Walking down the cobble stone street, she soon came to the highly decorated window front of the joke shop. Opening the door, Marianna was nearly bowled over by a young boy. As she regained her balance, she heard two distinctly familiar voices.

"Why, look who it is,"

"My hero!"

"The lovely and talented healer,"

"Who saved my life!"

Marianna's head snapped backwards and forwards between the two twins, trying to discern who was saying what.

Finally she put her hands up. "Yes, I know I saved you Fred, you've been going on and trying to repay me for months! Honestly, I didn't do anything anyone else would have done!"

Fred and George grinned at her. "Well our loveliest of witches, what can we do for you?"

Marianna smiled back at them. "I need about three of everything you have. In particular some detonators, Peruvian instant darkness powder. Oh, and about twenty packs of your fireworks."

Hearing her list, both the twins jaws dropped in unison. "Merlin's balls, you don't want much, do you?" Fred asked with a grin. Marianna shook her herd. While Fred was busy collecting everything she asked for Marianna pulled out her money bag, but George held his hands up as if in defence. "No way, there is no way your going to pay us!" Marianna looked confused, so he elaborated. "I know you don't think you did anything special, but you saved Fred's life at the battle. You wont let us repay you in any other way, so please, take the charge!" For a moment Mariana hesitated, and then nodded in agreement. "Okay," she said "I'll agree. Thank you!"

And she was saying this, Fred came striding over with two enormous paper bags. "I hope you don't mind, but I've added a few dungbombs as well as quite a few portable swamps," he said with a mischievous smile. Marianna took the bags with a shake of her head, shrunk them, and put them in her pocket. Then she hugged both twins goodbye, and stepped out of shop and back into Diagon Alley. Glancing once more down at her list, Marianna decided to get her father's Firebolt first.

There was a welcoming ding from the doorbell as she entered the crowded shop. An old man glanced up from behind his Daily Profit and on seeing Marianna, came around the counter. "May I help you, Miss?" he asked hopefully.

Marianna nodded. "Yes please, I am wanting to buy a Firebolt for my father." The elderly man's eyes went wide and he stared at her. "A Firebolt you say? Miss, I don't mean to be rood, but do you know how much those beauties cost?"On Marianna's affirmative nod, he continued, "they are 1500 galleons each, and another 20 for a broom servicing kit."

Marianna smiled widely. "That's perfect, I'll take two of the kits, as I don't have one, please. Do you want the galleons in cash, or can I sign a slip from my vault? I'm afraid I didn't bring that much with me today." The man's eyes widened even further, but he kept his professional mask in-place. "A signed slip from Gringotts will be fine, Miss?"

"Black, Lady Marianna Black." Marianna took the eagle feather quill offered, and signed the statement to be taken from the Black volt. "Thank you, sir," she said as the salesman wrapped both the broom and both servicing kits and handed them to her. "It was my pleasure, Lady Black," the gentleman replied as she left out the door.

Consulting her list for a third time, Marianna was pleased to note that she only had two more places to go. She decided to go to Madam Malkin's first, and then to shop for food and essentials. As usual, the kindly Madam Malkin was very helpful. "Anything I can help you with dear?" she asked, bustling up to Marianna. "Yes, please, I need to buy two winter cloaks with warming charms, and several sets of robes that will blend in and not stand out. Blue, Green, Grey…that sort of thing." Marianna asked. For a moment the Madam just looked at Marianna, but then began to smile. "Of course I can help you, dear," she enthused. "Do you have any measurements?"

Marianna frowned uncertainly. "No, I'm afraid I don't. Is there any way you can make them to be self-sizing?" she asked hopefully. Madam Malkin's laughed good naturally. "Why of course we can. I take it they are a gift?" she asked curiously. Marianna nodded shyly. "Some will be for me, but the rest are indeed a gift. Can you make some of them for me…I do have my measurements." Madam Malkin grinned and ushered her into the back of the store.

"I also need two invisibility cloaks," the younger witch continued.

After quarter of an hour in Madam Malkin's Marianna finally left the story with all that she'd needed to get for her and Sirius, she'd also purchased a number of other clothes for including some leggings, tunics, dresses and cloaks for her and some different types of shoes for different terrain and occasion and for her father she'd purchased some slacks, trouser, tops, cloaks and some formal clothes and shoes for him too. Resizing all of her purchases Marianna put them into her expandable pouch she makes one last stop to get some food and sweets for the journey ahead before flooing back to Grimauld Place.

Stepping out of the floo brushing the soot off of her as she went she placed the pouch in the middle of the Drawing Room and waved her wand, immediately all her belongings as well as her father's that were all around the house floated into the Drawing Room and packed themselves into her pouch. After she was sure that all of their belongings were safely in her pouch she was just placing it over her shoulder when a high-pitched voice gathered her attention. "Lady Black?" Turning round she spotted Winky standing behind her, her head bowed in respect. "What's the matter Winky?" She asked kindly.

"I is wondering if Miss is needing a house-elf?"

Marianna knelt to the elf's level and spoke gently. "Are you certain about this Winky? I mean, don't you want to be free?" At this question, the apprehensive elf shook her head frantically. "Oh no Miss, if a House-elf who doesn't want to be free, she will lose her magic if not bonded to another family. Please Miss, Winky is not wanting to be free!" she wailed, tears pouring down her little face. Marianna touched her shoulder comfortingly. "Very well, Winky, you will be my elf." She said, smiling encouragingly.

"Winky is to be your house elf?" The elf asked her big brown eyes pleading with her. "You is always being kind to Winky, Miss, even when she was disgraced. She is honoured to serve you Miss if you'll have her."

"I Lady Marianna Lily Black take Winky the house elf as the house elf for the Black family and my personal house elf if she so wish it. She'll join me on my trip and stay in Middle Earth as we find my father and maybe start a new and better life over there. So I have spoken so mote it be." Marianna cried as a bright flash of light surrounded her and Winky almost blinding them for a few moments. "Oh, thank you Mistress thank you." Winky cried joyously almost bouncing on the spot. "What will you have Winky do first, Mistress?"

Marianna grinned down at the little elf. "Take us to the Department of Mysteries, the Death Chamber where the veil is, please?" Marianna asked, looking around the room to make sure she had everything. Taking Winky's hand, they disappeared from Grimauld Place only to end up in front of the veil seconds later. "Winky, this Veil does not mean death like so many have thought, it's a portal to another world, Middle Earth; now I'm going through it but you do not have-"

"No Miss, Winky will follow her Mistress where ever she goes," Winky interrupted firmly smiling at her house elf who she saw as a friend, Marianna took Winky's hand, "Alright then," she said as they stepped through the veil and beyond.


	4. Chapter 3: Middle-earth

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has either favourated, followed or reviewed this story. If you would like to see a particular scene or quote from either books or movies, please contact me. Enjoy this latest chapter!

Chapter 3: Middle Earth

Marianna and Winky stumbled shakily from the portal which disappeared behind them. "Never again," Marianna gasped breathlessly, doubling over to retch for a moment. "We are never going through that again!" After losing the contents of her stomach and taking some deep breaths, she slowly, shakily rose to her feet. "Winky, are you all right?" The tiny house Elf nodded in confirmation. "Yes Miss, I is fine, although I is quite tired," the little elf squeaked. "Is you all right?"

"Just sick. I'll be all right soon though, Winky. I wonder if Tonks ever felt like this the first time she got on a broom?" Winky reached up and took her hand, squeezing gently. "You rest now, Miss Marianna." As Marianna obeyed, she knew this land was different, but she also knew it was where she belonged.

They had only been walking for a few moments, when Marianna began to notice something strange. Her vision and hearing were way sharper than they used to be. "Is this a side effect of going through the portal?" She wondered aloud. Marianna looked around; listening to the sounds of the new world she was in, making sure there was no danger. She held her wand at the ready in case. So far, she could smell flowers, some she didn't recognize and some she did . . . some she knew were used in healing potions. She could also hear the sounds of a small town. "Winky, you can go on ahead; I'll rest after I get the ingredients I need. I promise, Winky. I'll be all right. If I get in trouble, I'll call you. You can still apparate to your mistress here, can't you?" She asked curiously.

Winky shook her head. "I am not sure miss," she said uncertainly. "Is you wanting Winky to try?" Marianna sent Winky on ahead toward the town; she'd spend the next couple hours happily gathering potion ingredients. She wasn't one to pass up this chance. After three hours had passed, Marianna looked to her potions stores. I've got enough, she thought to herself. Even though she had Professor Snape's extensive range of potion ingredients, she reasoned to herself that she could never have enough. Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her. "Miss, are you well?" Startled, Marianna spun around nearly losing all the herbs she had gathered. Coming towards her was a tall and rather scruffy looking man, and with him…were those four children? Marianna did a double-take, and realized that what she had thought to be children were in fact adult men, although very small.

"I'm..." she began. How was she going to start explaining all that had happened to her? There was no way she was going to enter someone's mind without their knowledge of it, unless it was life or death. "I'm lost and looking for my father or a big black dog. Have you perhaps seen either of them?" She asked hopefully. One of the little man stepped forward. "No, we haven't seen him or a large black dog however, you might be able to find either of them where we're going. She can come with us, can't she Strider?" he asked, turning to the scruffy looking man.

"Aye, Frodo, I do not see any reason why the young lady cannot accompany us. I believe Lord Elrond will be able to find the dog and her father. By the way, miss, what is your father's name? What does he look like?" Marianna smiled hopefully. "My father's name is Lord Sirius Black. He has long black hair, grey eyes like mine, and is quite tall." On seeing a flicker of recognition on Strider's face, she grew excited. "Oh, do you know him, sir?" Strider nodded thoughtfully. "Aye, if he's the man I'm thinking of, I don't know him, but I've heard of him. He lives in the house of Lord Elrond Half Elven. That is where we are headed, so that is why young Frodo suggested that you travel with us."

As Marianna was opening her mouth to accept the invitation, another of the little men spoke up. "Now look here, how do we know we can trust this girl? I mean Mr. Frodo; Gandalf didn't say anything about anyone else. What if she wants to steal the…the you know what?" He glared suspiciously at Marianna from under golden brown curly hair, and she took a step back. "Please," she pleaded, "I don't understand what you're talking about, but all I want is to find my father. If you like, I can perform a witches vow that I won't harm any of you." The little fellow…Frodo looked up at her curiously. "Are you a witch then Milady? Can you show us some magic?"

Marianna nodded, a bit more confidently. "Yes, I am a witch. As to showing you some magic…" she pulled out her wand, and everyone including Strider took a hasty step back. "Oh, I won't hurt you. For my vow, I'm going to need all your names," she explained. Frodo was the one to answer. "Well Miss, as you know, I am Frodo. This is Sam, Merry, Pippin and Strider," he continued, pointing out each person in turn. Marianna nodded. "I Lady Marianna Black, last of the Blacks do swear that I mean no harm to Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin or Strider. If my vow should break, may my magic be forever bound. So I have vowed, so mote it be!" In shock, the five of them saw a stream of light leave the wand; go to each of their chests, and into Marianna's chest. "There, it is done," said Marianna relieved.

"I'm sorry, but I've never had to perform a witch's vow before, and didn't know if it would work." Frodo looked at his three friends. "Are you happy now? She can come with us?" Each of them nodded, although Sam was still reluctant, in-spite of the vow. Suddenly, Marianna remembered Winky. "Merlin's beard," she exclaimed, and then loudly, "Winky!" There was a gasp of surprise from those present when the little elf appeared right in front of them. "I am here, Mistress, is you wanting Winky?" she squeaked, before noticing Marianna wasn't alone.

Seeing everyone's reactions to the strange looking creature, Marianna quickly explained. "This is my house elf, Winky. I guess you might call her a family servant." Looking down at Winky she asked, "now that you're bound to me, can you apparate to Sirius, since he is my father?"

Winky nodded confidently. "Yes Mistress, since Master Black is Miss's blood relation, Winky can do this. Is you wanting Winky to go to Master Black?"

"Yes," Marianna replied. "Go to Sirius, and explain that I am here. Then stay at that location until I get there." The little elf nodded, and with a sharp "crack!" was gone. As they begin walking, Marianna turned to Frodo curiously. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you? You're not men? "She asked.

Frodo greened up at her. "No Miss, we're hobbits!" He exclaimed proudly. Seeing that Marianna still looked confused, he continued. "A hobbit is also known as a Halfling. We live in the Shire, and usually don't have much to do with the Big Folk." As they continued walking over the next half hour, Marianna was treated to a detailed explanation on their species from all four of the hobbits. By the end of it, she wasn't sure if she could take in any more information on the subject, and in desperation, turned to Strider who was smirking at her predicament.

"Excuse me, what exactly is so funny? I don't have a hippogriff feather stuck to my foot do I?" All five of greeted her with a shocked look.

"A what?"

"A hippogriff. They're from . . . where I come from. It is a cross between an eagle and a horse with the front half being the eagle, and the back the horse. They're not a beast you want to insult. If you show respect to them and bow when approaching them, they'll know you're not a threat. Insult a hippogriff and it very well might be the last thing you do. The deeper the bow to them, the greater the respect shown." At their looks of wonder, Marianna went on to describe several other magical creatures. Finally, when they had sat down for a few minutes, Marianna got a chance to talk to Strider. "What about you Sir?" she asked curiously.

The ranger was silent for a moment, and then began speaking thoughtfully. "We came from the water. It runs through our ancient days, down the long years to this moment, coursing through our lives like the bloodline of Kings, a swiftly flowing stream of memory and sorrow. One drop of water, of blood, and then another, can become a ripple, a river, a rising torrent, unstoppable, which in time breaks down all resistance to flow free once again on the journey to its destiny. The remnant of the faithful, the Dunedain, the men of the west were scattered and few and beset by many dangers, for the Dark Lord Sauron had not forgotten the past and of all the peoples of middle earth he held none with more hatred and more fear then the Dunedain. He spread his will amongst his servants and through the long years sought ever to discover if the Heirs of Isildur yet lived so that he might destroy them and the last of his greatest enemies would be lost forever."

Marianna looked up at him and asked, "could you please explain a bit more? I'm knew here, and I would love to learn everything I can!" Strider grinned down at her, and continued his explanation.

"It began with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the Elves: Immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the dwarf lords: Great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine rings were gifted to the race of men who above all else, desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and the will to govern each race. But they were, all of them, deceived; for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret, a master ring. And into this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One ring to rule them all. One by one, the free lands of Middle-earth fell to the power of the ring. But there were some who resisted. A Last Alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor. And on the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle-earth. Victory was near, but the power of the Ring could not be undone. It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father's sword. Sauron, the enemy of the free peoples of Middle-earth was defeated. The ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of men are easily corrupted, and the ring of power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur to his death, and some things that should not have been forgotten, were lost. History became legend, legend became myth, and for two-and-a-half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer. The ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty mountains. And there, it consumed him. The ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years, it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumour grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless fear. And the Ring of Power perceived its time had now come. It abandoned Gollum. But something happened then the ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable: a hobbit, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."

"Bilbo Baggins? Overhearing the conversation, Frodo nodded. "He's my uncle." Marianna nodded understandingly. "So these rings of power, are they magic?" she asked curiously. Before Strider could answer, they noticed that the Hobbits had all stopped, and were unpacking provisions.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop 'till nightfall," Strider said sternly…

"What about breakfast?" asked Pippin.

"We've already had it," answered the ranger.

"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?" the Hobbit enquired.

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip," Merry said sagely.

"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them doesn't he?" Pippin continued, sounding more and more desperate with each franticly asked question.

"I wouldn't count on it," Frodo chimed in with a grin.

Laughing at the Hobbit's antics, Marianna reached into her pouch and pulled out a packet of sugar quills. "Here you go," she offered the packet. "Share these amongst yourselves." Unsurprisingly, it was Frodo who took the package of sweets from Marianna and tried one. At his surprised look of pleasure, the other three Hobbits clamoured to get one of the sugar quills. Marianna took one each for herself and Strider, and passed the rest to the Hobbits. Walking up to the ranger, she handed him ones saying; "here, try this."

Strider looked at the quill Marianna held out sus piously. "You want me to eat a quill?" he asked incredulously.

Marianna shook her head and explained; "it is a sweet from my homeland. It may look like an ordinary quill, but it is inTiley made of sugar. Try it! I promise, you'll love it!" Glancing wearily at the sweet in his hand, Strider tentatively stuck the tip of the sugar quill into his mouth. Marianna laughed in delight at the look of surprised pleasure that crossed his face at the taste. "It's good, isn't it?" she asked with a grin. "I told you that you'd like it!"

Strider nodded his head sucking on the quill furiously. "Aye, I admit, it is good!" he said smiling slightly.

As they continued to travel, Marianna kept the Hobbit's hunger at bay by giving them one or two sweets each.


	5. Author's Note

Authors note: this story has been adopted. It is now under the name wayfaring souls, by ZenaHime53. Please check it out, as in my opinion it is much better than this version! This story will be taken down in about a week! Thanks for everyone who favourite it and followed, not to mention encouraging reviews. Ej101


End file.
